Blood and Bread
by BurningMarshmellows
Summary: A little red riding hood story. Wolf Moon comes and the beast has arrived. For it's a simple way of gaining a bride. For everyone else it's a death sentance. Victoria is mixed up with the original sacrifice and yet death didn't come for her as she was his bride. But who can love the demon who has taken everything from you. But love works for everyone and everything. AU. ON HIATUS


Chapter 1

The smell of bread awoke me while I was in my bed, and my mouth watered for food. 'Father must be making the loaves for today.' I thought. I climbed out and dressed to my usual attire: black blouse, long red skirt, black boots, and my red cape. Father says I look like the most beautiful rose. Mother says a demon might mistake me for his devilish wife if I keep dressing like that. I crept to the next room and found my brother, Scott, sleeping like a child. I tiptoed next to him and screamed as he tumbled clumsily out of his bed. "Ugh Victoria!" He complained. " Why would you do that!."

"Well I had to wake you up somehow and this seemed like the best way," I reasoned. "besides, you need to chop up some wood for the oven or we're all going to starve."

"Fine." He growled and left to do his work while I went into the kitchen to begin my job. Delivering bread to those who will pay good money for it. I mean who else will the people of Pinemoss village get the best bread there is in all of France. Even if sometimes it is a little overpriced but you have to admit it's delicious. I passed my mother, Melissa, sweeping the floor as I bid her a good morning.

"That reminds me, your father has a very special job for you." She informed

"Really, what?" I asked as a very delighted smile crossed her face.

"That Argents asked for our apple pie!" She squealed. The Argents are the towns rich family that moved to our little village about a month ago. It hasn't really crossed some peoples minds but the bear the same name as the legendary hunter who killed some animal from hell in 1764-which was about 80 years ago. The Beast of Gevaudan as it was called. But the Argents are fur traders, even trading the best furs to King Peter. If they are even the descendents of the hunter it wouldn't surprise the village all that much why they came. Wolf Moon is tonight of course.

"The Argents?" Scott asked from the other room. "Mother maybe I should come with Victoria. You know…since it's Wolf Moon and all."

"Scott, since when did you care about the beast eating me alive. I bet you just want to court with Allison." I said.

"No I don't!" But the slight color of pink explained it all.

"Victoria, Scotts right, he should go with you on account of the Beast," said the sudden voice of John, my father. "and Scott…don't make an ass of yourself in front on the Argents."

"Ugh fine." I said as I went into the small kitchen where my basket is usually at and went on my way to deliver the bread.

(later)

"Why do people look so…tensed?" Scott asked after we delivered 2 loaves of pecan bread to the O'Rileys.

"Wolf Moon, what else. They obviously don't want their daughters to be butchered or die in the cold." The Wolf Moon sacrifice happened in the town of Gevaudan, where the monster first attacked. It kept attacking until one day, it made a proposition with the mayor, a priest, and a so called witch. He said that on the 1st moon of the year, a beautiful girl must be offered to him next to a statue of him so she can be his wife. He will stop attacking the village but if he disapproves of the girl, he will rip her heart out and demand another one year after year. A few villages and towns managed to not get attacked by their beast anymore, but we still carry the burden.

"Here we are." I announced as we finally made it to the large mansion of the Argents. I knocked on the door and a girl popped her head out of the door. She had brown eyes, brow hair, fair skin, and a kind smile. No wonder why Scott likes Allison so much. "Um we have your apple pie."

"Thank you, it's about time my family tries out your famous pastries. Hello Scott."

"…huh?" he asked as Allison let out a giggle and as I was planning to slap him upside the head. "oh yes, hello."

"So," I began. "that would be 10 gold pieces." after she handed me the coin a loud bang came towards us, as a bullet landed at least 4 feet away from Scott. It was Allison's father, Chris.

"Oh I'm sorry," he said. "just practicing my aim for the beast." We both smiled and walked away.

"That man's a lunatic." Scott said.

"Well someone doesn't want his daughter to marry you."

(later)

Everyone was in shock. The mayor and the priest, along with Chris and his wife decided. Everyone was pitting me, thinking that I would be sacrificed. I myself thought I would be, the way that the mayor and priest stared at me with eyes of sorrow. But it wasn't me. It was Allison Argent.


End file.
